


A Knight and A Woman from Another World

by ThaliaofCarim



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Darien Gautier is a caring person, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, If I remember to add them, Modern Girl in Tamriel, Molag Bal is a dick, OC is bound to Meridia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vestige is a Male Breton, Vestige sees OC as a little sister, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaofCarim/pseuds/ThaliaofCarim
Summary: Kira Vasari loves playing Elder Scrolls Online and loves to joke around with others by telling them she wished that she could live on Tamriel. What she wasn’t expecting was to actually end up in a real-life version of the game she loves so much nor was she expecting to be bound to the Daedric Prince Meridia through tattoos that Meridia, herself, put upon Kira’s skin. Now, under the care of the man who is the Vestige, Kira must learn to adjust to the rules of the world around her and hopefully avoid the charming young man she once knew as only a fictional character: Darien Gautier.Darien can’t say what it is about the woman who follows the Vestige around that draws him to her. Maybe it's the fact that she looks so lost, or maybe it's because of her kind and gentle nature, but either way, he feels the need to protect her overcome him upon meeting her. When Kira flees after its made known that she is bound to Meridia, Darien will stop at nothing to protect her until his dying breath.Kira doesn’t want protection, but when Darien accepts her despite everything, she figures being protected by him can’t be all that bad. Especially not after a night spent in the arms of the other.





	A Knight and A Woman from Another World

Terror shone brightly in the sky blue eyes of a young woman as she fled from where she and her companions had been resting. Thanks to the pounding rain, the howling winds, and the roaring thunder, her footsteps were silent as she ran as if demons were on her heels. She could hear her companions giving chase as they called out her name but she had no intentions of stopping anytime soon for anyone, not even the man she could hear somehow drawing closer despite the heavy armor he wore. Knowing that turning her head to see if they were actually catching up was a bad idea, she turned her head slightly to do so anyway but was giving only a moment to see the glinting armor of the two racing to catch up to her before suddenly tripping over a root with a cry and falling over the edge of slight cliff, hitting her head (causing her to gain a concussion) and other parts of her body upon the stones below before finally come to a stop as two voices blurred into one unintelligible voice calling out her name as her world went black. ”**_KIRA_**!”

*****

”_KIRA! When are you going to hop on! I want to run through the public dungeons in Elsweyr with you!_” A voice over the speakers had the spoken of woman smiling as she looked up from the phone she held. 

”Give me a minute, it needs to load up!” the young woman, Kira, smirked as she checked how long she had left before she could play the game she adored. ”It’s at seventy-eight percent. Once the update is finished I will hop on I promise.” 

”_Why is it taking forever for you to download the stupid update?_” her friend whined as Kira raised a brow the person would never see. 

”Because updates take time,” She replied back without missing a beat. ”Besides I have things I need to catch up on, reading-wise.”

Her friend blew raspberries on the other side of the screen, ”_The_ _update needs to hurry._” Kira only rolled her eyes as she returned to reading the book she had downloaded on her phone. While she had physical hard-cover copies of many of her favorite books and stories, some stories, like the one she was reading now, had no physical copy and thus she was left with reading it on her phone. Glancing up, Kira frowned as she noted that the bar for the updates download had barely moved and swiftly returned to reading after several more minutes of listening to her friend bitch about slow updates, Kira once more looked up and smirked. 

”Alright, it's done.” 

”_About time!_” 

”I still need to log in, dumbass.” Kira squashed her friend’s excitement, ”and that's after I load up the TTC.” 

”_TTC?_” 

”Tamriel Trade Center.” 

”_Oh. Wait, are you apart of a Trade guild?_” 

”No, but the TTC comes in handy for price checks and finding the best prices on motifs and ingredients for potions, considering how many of those things I go through just trying to keep your stupid ass alive in dungeons, Trials and during dragon fights.” Her friend went silent then and Kira knew she had him. ”Besides I would never join a trade guild. All of them that I’ve seen have to many requirements to remain in their guild.” 

”_Why not start your own then?_” 

”Because I don’t know how to run a trade guild and I don't care to learn. Besides, I already run a guild.” 

”_You do?_” 

Kira frowned in unamusement, ”It’s an RP guild.” 

”_Why?_”

”Because even though ESO is an MMORPG I like to actually do role-playing things.” 

”_You're weird._” 

”Look whose talking.” 

”_Touché. Anyway, get your stuff loaded up and I will wait for you by the entrance to one of the dungeons._” 

Again Kira rolled her eyes before typing in her password and logging into the character selection screen. ”time to roll the die.” Kira said as she pulled out one of her many dice from her box she stored them in taking out her six-sided one, she shook it in her enclosed hand before letting it fall out of her hand and onto the table. 

”_What number?_” 

”Four. So my Warden tank.” 

”_Good that means I get to test out my Necromancer’s healing!_” 

”So you’re playing your squishy?”

”_He’s not _**THAT**_ squishy...”_

”Really? Do I need to send the clips to you from when I was recording out last gameplay?” 

”_Leave my squishy alone! You have one too!_” 

”I have several squishies, but my Necromancer is _**nowhere**_ near as squishy as yours. Yours is so badly squishy that I eventually just give up on healing your sorry ass.” 

”_Why is that anyway?_” 

”Why is what?” Kira asked as she clicked the button to log in after clicking on her Warden. 

”_Why is your Dps Magicka Necromancer not as squishy?_” 

”Because she wears heavy armor. And I can keep her alive longer thanks to it.” 

”_Really?_” 

”I’m not going to explain this to you. Now shut up and invite me to party,” Kira told her friend as she loaded into the game. She claimed her daily reward and soon accepted his invite to group. ”Alright time to go kill things! Let’s do this!” 

”_WHOOO!_” 

And with that, their six-hour-long gaming session began. After jumping around in the ”public dungeons” and doing some Undaunted pledges as well as running around like chickens with their heads cut off as they did their daily ”writs”, Kira eventually logged out of the game and then turned off her computer while she stretched and yawned. Hearing her stomach growl at her, she decided to get up and head into the small kitchen her apartment came with and frowned as she opened the fridge door to see what all she had to eat. ”Leftover pizza won’t kill me,” she told herself as she opened the Pizza Hut box and snatched up a few leftover slices of cold pizza to throw on a plate to warm up. After the pizza was done warming up, she took the plate out to her couch and coffee table and turned on her tv to allow it to play as background noise while she ate and continued reading. She didn’t lie when she told people she didn’t watch tv, she really didn’t watch it. She used it as background noise (meaning she turned it on to play calming instrumental music) when she was reading or taking a nap. Yawning after she finished her last bite of pizza, Kira took her plate to the kitchen and rinsed it off before setting it aside to wash later and soon returned to the couch where she pulled the top part down and revealed the couch to actually be a rather comfortable futon bed (or well an American version of what a futon was). Hunting down her pillows, Kira soon had the bed made, her phone plugged in and charging with tv being left on the instrumental music, and the moment her head hit the pillows, she was out like a light after ensuring the lights were off and the curtains closed.

As she slept, Kira was not aware of some almost shapeless form slipping into her apartment from an unusually shadowy area in her kitchen. Looking around, the form spotted her sleeping and crept quietly over to her side where it watched her for several moments before deciding to slink it way back towards the kitchen where it swiftly flattened itself against the wall after accidentally knocking a glass cup from the counter. 

Kira, for her part, jolted awake as the sound of glass shattering upon the ground startled her from her unusually dreamless slumber. ”Jesus Christ...” she muttered as she yawned and looked toward the digital clock to see that it was only two-thirty in the morning. Groaning, Kira knew she wouldn’t get back to sleep until she investigated whatever the noise had been. Stretching as she stood, she walked over towards her kitchen only to see sparkling shards on the floor and cursed as she went to turn on the light. As she flicked the switch on, she heard something moving and her gaze lifted from the floor to see a black mass rushing her. Before she could say or do anything, the mass swallowed her whole and she did the only logical thing she could despite it being in vain: she tried to fight against it. Wanting to cry out, Kira opened her mouth and tried to scream only to find the mass tightening a grip, a grip she was not really aware of it having on her, around her throat and cutting off her scream before she could release it. Praying to whatever deities would listen, Kira prayed that someone would come to her aid but for the longest while no one came. Resigning herself to death’s coming embrace, Kira closed her eyes and hoped the mass would end this misery quickly, but her end never came. Opening her eyes, Kira was almost blinded as a pure golden light began to surround her, chasing off the black mass which was retreating as if in great pain from the sheer brightness of the golden light. 

”Begone servant of Molag Bal! This woman is mine.” A voice snapped at the black mass which soon vanished as the light flared brighter, causing Kira to cover her eyes to protect them from the blinding light. In a much gentler tone, the voice that had banished the mass spoke again, ”Uncover your eyes, child. You are safe here.” 

Kira did as she was told and her jaw about dropped at the sight she was greeted by. Looking around, Kira noticed that not only there were rocks of all different shapes, sizes and colors floating in mid-air but as she looked down she noticed (and for a brief moment felt her heart stop before realizing that she was not likely to fall) that she was _standing_ on a pathway made of something that looked like the most crystalline water she had ever seen. Returning her attention all around her she was amazed at all the colors that were around her. ”Where...?” 

”You are in my realm,” the voice answered with a hint of amusement, causing Kira to turn to the speaker to see a woman made of golden light smiling gently at her. It took several moments, but it dawned on Kira just _**WHO**_ this woman was and where she was and this time her heart really did stop. 

”_Meridia_...” Kira felt panic set in, not because she was IN the realm of her most favorite Daedric Prince but because she had no idea how to properly address or even how to act around the Prince who stood before her now. 

”Ah, so you do know who I am.” Meridia smiled warmly as she strode forward. ”Do not fret, I may be fickle but not as much as the other Princes. Come, I sense that you have several questions. Ask what you will and I will answer to the best of my ability.” 

”I don’t even know where to begin...” Kira frowned for a moment as Meridia motioned for Kira to follow her. 

”Start with whatever question comes to your mind first.” 

Kira had to think on that for a moment as she followed Meridia and like Meridia had said, Kira asked her several small questions which she answered truthfully. ”... But then, that...creature...I heard you call it a servant of Molag Bal. Yet he, nor any of the Princes have access to my world. How was it able to..?” Kira wasn’t sure her question was making any sense. Hell to her none of this was making sense, yet Meridia only smiled. 

”You know of the events that lead up to what will soon happen correct?” 

”Um...sort of. I have a rough knowledge of it.” Kira admitted sheepishly. She hadn’t really paid much attention to the main questline to be completely honest so her knowledge on the events of the main questline was lacking. 

”I believe that what has happened here may have somehow also weakened whatever barrier existed between Nirn, Oblivion and your world.”

”If that’s the case, why would Molag Bal come after me?” 

Meridia stopped and Kira followed suit as the Prince studied her. ”Because you are special. There is a uniqueness about you that drew his attention to you specifically. It is this same uniqueness that drew my attention to you when I heard your plea to be saved from his servant.”

Kira thought over that as she looked away from Meridia to notice that this place, the Colored Rooms as Kira remembered them to be properly called, was _**MASSIVE**_. Meridia made mention of how Kira would need to leave eventually and Kira frowned, ”But won’t he just come after me again?” 

”He may try, yes. But there is a reason I have brought you here, Kira Vasari.” Kira looked back to Meridia once more as the Prince turned fully to her. ”I brought you here to protect you from him but with you being mortal you cannot stay. I do not have the power to return you to your world, I can, however, send you to Nirn.” 

”But... If I go to Nirn, you won’t be able to protect me?” Kira was worried about that. If Molag Bal had already tried once to take her to his realm, surely he would do so again. 

”Not in the same physical sense that I can here.” Meridia watched Kira tilt her head then. ”I can bestow my blessing upon you in the form of physical markings. Tattoos I believe those of your world and Nirn call them.” 

”You can?” 

”Indeed. It will be painful, unfortunately, but not so much that it would cause you to lose your memories. It will also bind you to me and my realm.” Meridia warned her as Kira thought it over carefully. 

”I’d rather be bound to you then be forced to serve Molag Bal any day.” Kira admitted as Meridia smirked at her words. 

Feeling Meridia place a hand on her chest, Kira watched the Daedric Prince as she spoke once more. ”Understand, Kira, that there is no go back once this has been done. You will be mine to do with as I see fit. If I feel that you should do something that you would normally never do, I will make you do so in the form of a compulsion that you cannot fight against. If I feel that you need to be punished for any reason, I will punish you. But know, I will also reward you should you earn it. My favor does not come easily,” Meridia met Kira’s blue eyes and took note of how oddly beautiful they were. ”Do you accept this?”

Without missing a beat Kira nodded. ”I do.” 

”Then know that you are mine from now to your dying days and beyond.” With those last words, Kira felt pain unlike anything she had ever felt as Meridia’s power flowed over her skin and burned her were the markings that signaled her binding to Meridia were to be forever upon her skin. As the pain increased to unbearable levels, Kira felt herself fall away from the Prince but never felt herself hit the ground as her world started going black, but not before hearing Meridia speak once more. ”_Remember, you are mine, Kira Vasari, and I protect, punish and reward those that belong to me._” 


End file.
